


trial & error

by ashtin



Series: Love Is [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bandverse, Drabble Collection, M/M, ashtin tries to drabble, changlix rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin
Summary: in which felix has started cooking lots more in the dorm and changbin becomes his taste tester
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Love Is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897891
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	trial & error

**Author's Note:**

> changbin has mentioned in passing that pasta is one of his favorite foods. and now that felix has actually started cooking i was like THIS IS PERFECT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh so yeah that's what you missed on GLEE

“How is it…?” Felix chanced once Changbin had gotten a couple of bites down.

The night was late, the rest of the members having long since gone to bed. Up until then, the only noise throughout the entire dorm had been the clanking of his hyung’s silverware against the dish of questionable pasta that was Felix's umpteenth try at a new recipe. This time it was supposed to be shrimp alfredo… with a twist.

Most of Felix's dishes consisted of normal recipes with weird little experimental tweaks here and there. It really was hit and miss when it came to how the dish turned out in the end, and as Changbin took his third bite of pasta he questioned to himself how he let himself fall into this involuntary position of Felix's official taste tester.

“Hm?” He hummed around the fork thoughtfully, “The sauce is nice.”

It was a bit watery, but anyone could tell that just by looking at it. That had a simple fix at least, just cooking it a bit longer.

“And the shrimp are particularly… crunchy.” He commented and sent a smile across the table.

Felix dragged a hand across his face. “Crunchy?” he mumbled pitifully through his fingers. And here he thought the shrimp was the only part of the dish he had going for him. They shouldn't have been even remotely crunchy after cooking in the sauce for so long.

“Ah, and maybe just a tad less salt next time.” Changbin added before twirling even more pasta around the fork and taking a bite.

Felix nodded silently, still bummed that the main point of his dish had ended in a disaster.

“Hey,” Changbin half-whispered, knocking their feet together under the table with another of his heart-warming smiles -the same one that made Felix’s heart do flips in his chest and caused his cheeks to heat up against his will. “It's not bad at all. Help me finish this and we'll do the dishes together before we go to bed."

Felix glanced at the mountain leftover in the sink and groaned, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't less put off at the thought of doing dishes if Changbin would be helping him with them.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


End file.
